Electric tools and appliances are often powered by rechargeable battery packs to provide convenience and mobility. The battery packs can include nickel-cadmium (NiCd), nickel metal-hydride (NiMH), lead-acid and/or Lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery cells, for example. These battery packs may be coupled with the cordless devices and may power an electric motor of the device, for example. The battery pack may be removed from the cordless device and charged in a battery charger or charged in the cordless device itself.
Terminal assemblies can be provided on the battery pack, the cordless device and the charger for releasably mechanically and electrically connecting the battery pack to the cordless device or charger. Due to the frequent interconnections between the terminal blocks associated with connecting and disconnecting the battery pack from the cordless device and the charger, any misalignment between mating contacts on the terminal blocks may damage the terminal assemblies. This misalignment can adversely affect the electrical connection between the two terminal assemblies, which can render the battery pack unusable.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.